ur luv is mah drug
by chikinsalad
Summary: taks plce after silly luv songs.
1. Chapter 1

hai gais. I'm trinity. lol

tis is mah furst fic, okaii? Dun be h8in. plz. tis affer silly luv sungs.

So lyk affter teh gig at burdstycks kurt blaine rach and mercedes went to rachs' house. They all lok hawt and sexii. Bulane suks so he wint hume. and kurt wuz all "oh rachel...and mercedes...y u so fukin hawt..." then rach sais "oh...I taught you gay." nd kurt wuz all 'lawl no bube. i str8 all oolong...iluvu." nd ten tey hud sex. it was hawt. butt merchaceds fult luft oout. so tey wuz lyk "omg. u ned in on zis auction. its so hawt gurl." nd thun tey had a treesome. wit lots of lyk bj's and sex. it wuz SO FUKIN HAWT.

manwhile...

Fiinn and puck were macking out in teh futball feild. it wuz hawt. Sue gut made and tuk tehm tu figgin's office...tey gut zuesspended nd lyk...dyed...'cuz Sue kulled tem. Santana wuz made. but shes made out it britney nao. so its all 'kay. tey has sex lots. it's OSOME. but ten sue wraped santana su nao she in rehab wit lyndsey lohan...nd tey r furnds nao and haz lots o sex. its a gud ting. tey did pot, cock and crake. Lohan dyed, and santana became a man. britney is sude nao so she d8's art dude. and tey hs lots of cullgurlsex. its hawt. bt brintey dun no y he dun muv. cuz she stoopid. Cunch beast wuz lyk "hey Sue. u r hawt." nd sue wuz all 'fuk of sue. wtf. u gross.' and ten tey dyed. i don't no y. lolololol.

so nao rach and kurt b datin' nd lyk..yuh..merchandes is atin blaine. lololol. tey huz lots o; sex. it's hawt. but ten quinn is all "WTF RACH. i taught we wuz gai togetha. 'cuz we hawt and stuff.' and rach was all '.u r gross. who wana d8 u. ho.' ten quinn cryid nd killd hursurlf. it wuz trudgic. but no1 curd all tht mooch. lololololol.

mista shoe is all "wtf gais. tis is bs. i hope you all get hit by a bus cuz u suk."

evry1 cried. cuz shoe is a bustierd. no1 lyks him. nat evan ms pullsabury. tey tink he smell lyk tat his hur is grozz. lololol. nd he wurs 2 many swutervursts. sue tought tat beerds lurved in hs head.

he is so hawt. lololol.

him nd ms holyday ten luft teh ruum nd hud a 3sum wit bratnay 'cuz she hawt nd bruck up wit artguy. Artgy wuz sad. but ten Tina ten giv him a bj. it wuz so hawt. artguy cum everywhere. tina ate it. Mike wuz mad.

Mike rapped artguy. in the ass.

it wuz HAWT.

tina wutched asnd lyked it. she purgrant nao.

Mkkay Gais! This is it fur nao...Ill uplod moar l8r!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG SO SORRI GAIS. I wuz busy w/ skool n stuff…but I wooked vury herd on tis, n it super osoommeee.

…Wai wud tis be a joke? I wunt 2 b a righter wun I go 2 college…

ND, MAH STORI IS NOT SHYT. MMKAY. I WURKD VERY HURD ON TIS ND IT TUK ME A LUNG TYME. D:

ND THANX FUR ALL THE PAWSITIVE COMBETTS!

-

"Tina, u r preggerz?" Rach scurmed n slurped hur acruss the fayce. "Yus, I am, Racheal and y u no lyk it. I noice 2 u…y u no lyk me." nd she cried. Rach fult bad, nd wunted 2 churr hur frund up…so tey had hawt sex. It wuz so sexy. Rach decided tat she haz a preggerz peple fetish. Nd tina dumped mikes ass…but muke decided tat he liked artguy butter n e ways, so tey had hawt kinky sex in spinach class. Mista shoo wuz angry. lolol. But hym and sue had angry sex l8er. Nd it wuz SO HAWT.

Quinn cmae bak frum the ded and said surry to Puck, and tehn tey had suz, lots n lots of sux, n in the nur footure, they give burth 2 half zombie babies. Tey were cute. But the govment ppl tuk tehm away, nd quinn wuz sad, nd kulled herself again. Puke wuz put into rehab.

Perktice tat week suxs. Every1 wuz fighting, and tehn jesse came into the room nd wuz all lyk, 'hay bitchezzzzsss! Whaaazzup? Lookit meh, Im all sexah n stuff.' nd rach n Santana swooned. But finn wuz all 'hay man. Wtf u doin' hurr. Gtfo.' nd jesse wuz all 'hay man. suk mah dyk.' he is SO hawt. Lolol.

Nd tehn finn punched him, and tehn jesse punched bak, and tehn…lyk, tere wuz lotz o blood…nd Santana wuz horny. So finnn nd jesse wur fighting, nd she wuz rolling around in the swut nd blud. Nd bratnay thught it wuz so hawt. Nd tehn, they had sex. IT WAS SOOO SEXY.

Mista shoo wuz mad, ten passd out due 2 stress.

It wuz hawt.

SEE GAIS? I CAN RIGHT! I\ll upload maor l8r, dueds. =)


End file.
